Home: A Finding
by GrangerDanger lol
Summary: Hermione is sent on an Order mission but ends up falling through a wardrobe into Narnia. Confused and without her wand she meets Lucy. Lucy introduces Hermione to Peter, Susan, and Caspian. How will Edmund react to the girl when he comes back early from a meeting with the Lord of Calormen? And what's all this about rebel Telmarines?
1. Chapter 2 Talking Animals and Queen Lucy

**Hi! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, I should have probably picked an easier ship… oh well… I'll update as much as possible, maybe once a day, right now I don't have school at the moment… I already posted this chapter, but I have to revise it! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish it were mine, sadly this belongs to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis, only in my wildest dreams...**

**AN: okay, I've never done this before... so try to be nice.. I'll feel around to see how I'll adjust, I feel like this is a very rare pairing and should be loved.**

**Author: GrangerDanger lol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ships: Hermione/Edmund, Susan/Caspian**

**Warnings: Not much, maybe some adult themes later in the story, I might have to change the rating later on.**

**Story Type: Multi-Chaptered**

**Summary: When Hermione is sent on a Order mission, she stumbles across a strange wardrobe and stumbles into Narnia, Where she meets the Kings and Queens of Old, Everything seems nice until King Edmund comes back from a hunting trip, how will the suspicious Edmund react?**

**Home: A Finding**

Chapter one: In which Hermione falls

It was a nice lovely day in Narnia, more specifically Cair Paravel. It was one of those days when you couldn't help but admire the peace and simplicity of it all. Well, it was until a loud yell irrupted from the castle where the Pevensie's were living.

"WHAT?" The voice in question was High King Peter. He was currently a lovely shade of puce. He had a fork clenched tightly in his hand. He looked as if he was about to lunge across the table. Everyone else in the room was silent. Lucy had a happy expression and looked torn between clapping and laughing, or restraining her eldest brother.

It was earlier in the day, before supper had started when Queen Susan the Gentle had discovered some news of herself. When it was time for supper to start, she had seen it fit to announce the news in front of her family. Well, some of them. Edmund was off negotiating with the King of Calormen. Calormen had been giving Cair Paravel some problems, they constantly were threatening war. As Edmund was the Just King, and the best strategist, he was sent to calm the tides. Which brought them back to their current predicament. Susan had been feeling off for a month now. She had wondered what it was. Susan and Caspian had been together for a year and a half. Aslan hadn't sent the Pevensie's back to London those two almost three years ago. For what reasons, No one really quite understood.

Before the initial reaction Susan had gracefully announced she had news. She stood up and confirmed Caspian's guess. She was pregnant. Lucy was happy, Peter, not so much. At the moment he had stood up and if Lucy had not been ready to hold him back, he would have lunged at Caspian. Peter was much stronger than sixteen year old Lucy, but he didn't dare hurt her.

"I said, I'm pregnant. What do I need to clarify?" Susan asked raising an eyebrow.. She felt like laughing at Peter's expression.

"I heard you! What I don't understand is how this, this_ scum_ was able to conceive a child with you!" Susan hid a small laugh behind a cough.

"Well Peter, you see, when a man and a women love each other very muc-" Peter cleared his throat very loudly, cutting off Susan's teasing. His ear tips were very red.

"I don't need a bloody lesson on the birds and the bees!"

"Peter, if I may…" Caspian started to say.

"No you may not! It's High King Peter the Magnificent to _you,._"

"Peter…"

"DON'T 'PETER' ME! YOU PREGNANT AND NOT EVEN MARRIED! IT'S ALL THAT TOSSER'S FAULT!"

"Peter, I did partake in this. In fact Caspian was going to ask me to marry him, but I told him my news first." Susan laughed.

"You bloody well get married."

"Great! Now that that's settled, when's the Wedding?" Lucy happily chimed in.

…...

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to voulenteer for this!" Hermione mumbled under her breath. She was in an old house in the middle of nowhere. The Order had ordered Hermione to check the house for old artifacts. In case death eaters had stashed their bags of fun in the house. So far Hermione was coming up empty. Frowning to herself she had one more room to check.

_Why did I agree to do this? Oh, right. I wanted to be alone. I still have that splitting headache, and that embarrassing image. _Harry and Ron had thrown a huge party last night to celebrate their admittance to Auror Academy Hermione and the others invited had drunken themselves silly. It was unexpected because Hermione never drunk. She was always the responsible one.

Due to that celebration, Hermione had wished to be alone. So here she was, doing the most mundane work ever. She opened the door to the last room and sighed. All there was left to do was check the last room. To her happiness, the only thing in the room was a wardrobe. Kneeling down, Hermione opened to wardrobe and searched the massive number of coats and saw a bit of sand on the _ay_ back of the wardrobe. _Wait, sand? _Hermione crawled to the end and gasped. All around her was a beach, a beautiful land.

Hermione was sure the mix of boredom and the headache was causing her to see things. Then, curiously, a badger was coming towards her. Then strangely, the badger stood on his hind legs. She smiled softly until she saw him open his mouth.

"Why, Hello miss."


	2. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Hey everyone! I'm going to upload, yet again, I just can't help myself! I'm so excited for this story! I'm going to give a shout out to the Lovely, Amazing, Beautiful, and Nice CrazyReader3 who was my first reviewer! So CrazyReader this chapter is for you, and I'm taking your advice, I'm going to slow things out and add detail, which I am assuming I need a lot more of! Also a shout out to my new Follower/Favorites! You guys know who you are. or shall I call out role call? I will anyway, lunaxs, RedReaper118, Daughterofhestia2, and qlimegreen, I appreciate all you guys for being so nice to a newbie like me! now without further ado ,I'll give the disclaimer and on to chapter three! **

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! How many times will I have to repeat myself?**

**The Meeting**

"Lucy, that's a pretty name, I'm Hermione by the way." Hermione glanced around worryingly, the sun was setting at a rapid pace, the tips of the last rays were dipping beneath the trees giving the forest a much more ominous feel. Suddenly Hermione couldn't wait to get out the strange forest, with the equally strange trees. Looking at the girl named Lucy, Hermione noticed she was talking, Lucy looked no older than sixteen or seventeen. With hair somewhat similar to Hermione's expect it was a shade or two dark ,and not bushy or crazy at all. Lucy had large blue eyes and a small mouth, with a petite nose, Lucy was pretty in a subtle way. Realizing Lucy had stopped talking, Hermione asked, "What? I'm terribly sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said, That's a gorgeous name, it's really unique." Instead of looking annoyed, Lucy had this amused expression on her face. Glancing around, Hermione saw that the sun had completely disappeared. The horse Lucy was riding looked a little unsettled, like he was expecting something.

"Errr.. Lucy, not to be rude or anything, It's getting extremely dark , I'm tired and lost to boot, so if you would be so lovely to point me north I would appreciate it so much!" Hermione exclaimed, holding on to her hand, which had started to throb and hurt.

"What? I'm sorry Hermione, but it's much to dangerous to travel at night! Who knows what could be out there!" Lucy had dropped the amused expression, and looked horrified at leaving Hermione to fend for herself. Panicking slightly at Lucy's tone, Hermione quickly gave another look around and stopped dead when she heard a noise. The noise was gone as fast as It came, it had seemed like someone had accidently stepped on a twig.

"Lucy? Did you hear that?" Lucy suddenly looked frightened.

"What noise? Hermione what did you hear?" Hermione put her finger to her lips and made the quiet sign. She then pointed to Lucy's horse and signaled to Lucy to get on and leave. Getting slightly frustrated at the younger girl's shake of her head, she signaled again.

"No! I'm not leaving you here! It could be rouge Tamarians!" Lucy whispered furiously. Rolling her eyes Hermione opened her mouth to reply..

WHOOSH! An arrow passed right where Hermione's head would have been had she not moved it. Lucy and Hermione looked at each other, and then back to the direction the arrow had gone. Backing up slightly, both girls inched there way back to the horse.

"Not so fast my lovelies... You two aren't going nowhere! Boys, get them!" A tall, scruffy, dirty, and crazy looking man stepped out. He had a bow in his hand and a dagger in his other. Hermione jumped in front of Lucy and yelled.

"Lucy, RUN!" Lucy started to run, if not hesitantly, but she didn't get very far. The 'Boys' The man had ordered, appeared and had grabbed Lucy.

"You aren't going anywhere, neither of you, so stop STRUGGLING!" The taller man yelled. "We'll start with the little one, easier to break." Hermione eyes widened, knowing that these men weren't just going to kill them, but also rape. Charging forward, she swung her hand as hard as she could, and slapped the man in the face. Immediately, the henchmen came around and held Hermione's hand behind her back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Not satisfied with just a slap. Hermione spit in his face. The man wiped his face and slapped Hermione across her face. Seeing stars for a minute, her battle skills kicked in. Hoping she wasn't that rusty, Hermione kicked the guy behind her in the shin, and freed her hands. While the guy she kicked in the shin was holding his leg, jumping up and down ,she used the momentary shock to her advantage, she pulled her uninjured hand into a fist and punched the Tall man's nose. Satisfied with the crack she heard, she grabbed Lucy who had managed to escape her captor's grasp by biting him. Pulling Lucy, Hermione helped her up onto the horse and jumped up herself. Leaving the would-be-rapists behind to wallow in their pain, she looked around for a place to sleep at.

"Lucy, do you know anyplace around here we could spend the night at?" Looking back at the young girl ,who had a face of deep thinking. Lucy's face brightened up and nodded.

"Just straight ahead, and then you turn to your left!" Hermione gave Lucy a smile, her first one since arriving at Narnia.

"Brilliant!"

...

Around thirty minutes later, the girls arrived at a small house. To Hermione it looked slightly familiar, as if she had seen it, maybe once upon a dream. Following Lucy's lead who had slid off the horse, she glanced around, trying to imagine it in snow. There! A lamppost! Like in the story her mum had read to her when she was five.

"Lucy?" The younger girl turned around, a dreamy look left her face as if she was remembering something.

"Hmmm?" Hermione opened her mouth afraid of Lucy's reaction.

"Did live here?" Watching Lucy's expression ,it hardened, she turned and opened the door to the house. A sudden draft flew out, following Lucy in, Hermione looked around, The house was just like the story suggested, a fireplace, clothing made from yarn in a corner, a mess of books and papers, a rocking chair by the fireplace.

"Let's go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Lucy said as she light the fire. Nodding Hermione grabbed the blanket from the rocking chair and curled up on the soft carpet in front of the fire. Closing her heavy eyes, she fell asleep instantly.

...

Cair Paravel

"Peter, where's Lucy? Did she already come back?" Queen Susan the Gentle as her brother, who was sitting on his throne. Peter glanced at Susan, she had a worried expression on her face.

Peter was tired, today was long, helping out the kingdom, and helping plan for the engagement ball had taken a toll out of the High King. Rubbing his face he replied. "Susan, Lucy is probably in her room sleeping, it's been a long day, I'm surprised she had the energy to go out!"

"Your right, I'm making a big deal out of nothing, I was being a worrywart, sorry."

"It's alright, just remember, a worrywart is Edmund, not you."


	3. Chapter 4: Understanding

**Hola, I'm updating yet again… I can't help myself, this story is taking me over! I want to make it around twenty pages or so.. If it needs more, I'll add to it. On another note I wanted to give another a shout out to my new follower Nargle006, I thank you. Another shout out to my first review, who also followed and reviewed again, my first loyal reviewer, CrazyReader3, who has been amazing, and thanks for the compliment, I had done the first two chapters on my phone, and that was extremely difficult, but then I used my laptop ,so problem solved. I'm taking your advice to heart, and adding details, and slowing the pace down. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I am receiving no money from this **_**fan fiction **_**I am choosing to write.**

**Understanding**

Hermione was having the strangest dream ever. She was dreaming that she had somehow managed to enter a wardrobe and landed in Narnia, meeting Trufflehunter and a girl named Lucy. Being nineteen years old, Hermione couldn't believe she was having dreams as strange as these. Finally opening her eyes and stretching her arms above her, she felt a sharp pain in her hand. She let out a gasp and sat up quickly, the blanket falling to her lap. Looking around, she saw the fireplace, the rocking chair, the desk, and the small bed. _So it wasn't a dream! That means I'm still in Narnia! Oh Merlin, I have to get back!_ Standing quickly she put her shoes back on and was deciding whether to bring the blanket, in case it got cold.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Hermione whipped around and saw Lucy standing in the doorway with a number of herbs and vegetables. She had this curious expression on her face, with one of her shaped eyebrows raised. Sheepishly smiling, Hermione had forgotten about Lucy.

"Lucy! I'm not going anywhere, I had sort of forgotten you were here, with me. I had woken up, and thought this was a dream." Hermione apologized. Lucy smiled and Hermione noticed her teeth, very straight and clean. Remarking with jealously, her teeth were perfectly sized. Hermione bet that Lucy never had overgrown beaver teeth, as Malfoy so lovingly dubbed it. Lucy moved closer inside and dropped the herbs on the table, rummaging in one of the cupboards, she pulled out a pot.

"That's alright, I thought this was a dream too. So now, help me make this soup, I'm _starving!" _As if her stomach had heard, both Lucy's and Hermione's stomach growled at the same time, she had then forgotten her hunger, Hermione realized that last time she had eaten was the night before last. That was when Ron and Harry invited her to Grimmauld Place to celebrate their entrance to Auror Academy, they had then gotten drunk, which was why Hermione had forgotten to eat. Agreeing with Lucy, she immediately went over to where Lucy was, and started to pull out knives and help push the pump to fill the pot with water.

"Lucy?" Hermione received a small hum, as if saying go one, "How is it that you know this place? You know where everything is and grabbed food so nearby." Lucy suddenly whipped around, having a heartbreaking look on her face, it appeared as if she were trying not to cry.

"Just help me finish the soup, and I'll tell you. It sounds better with a _warm_ bowl of soup." She put extra emphasis on the warm part, as if the story was chilly. Nodding Hermione started to chop up vegetables, and made small talk with Lucy. Then they got to the questions. The soup was cooking over the fireplace, and both the girls curled up on the rug, Hermione started first.

"Who were those men we ran into last night?" Lucy looked right at Hermione and opened her mouth.

"Rouge Tamarines. They're not very happy with High King Peter's Rule, they seem to miss Miraz, and they try to disrupt the peace, at first there was a small group, no bigger than five, but the groups have grown . I believe there's over thirty, they would just _love _help Jadis in order to stop the rule." Hermione opened her mouth again ,but Lucy stopped her. "My turn remember?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "Where did you come from? I mean, you were uneasy about the dark, and you seemed to want to leave quickly, you also showed no fear with the captors." Hermione thought for a minute, considering whether to lie, or tell the truth. In reality, she barely knew this girl ,but her honest blue eyes compelled Hermione to tell the truth.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, I don't belong here, I was on a mission, no I can't tell you," Seeing the look on Lucy's face. "I was uneasy about the dark because I know dangerous things occur in the dark. I was also in a war, which help my battle skills, and you're mistaken ,I was _very_ scared, but I learned to hide it, because I live by the rule: Show no fear. I wanted to leave quickly because I want to get home, I have people missing me, at least I think I do. It's my turn, answer the question I asked earlier." Lucy got up, walked to the cupboard and pulled out two bowls and spoons. Pouring the soup into the bowls, she handed Hermione one and poured soup for herself, then she sat down. Spooning the soup in her mouth, Lucy gulped and looked Hermione in the eye.

"I know this place because I had a friend I met when I first arrived at Narnia. His name was Mr. Tumnus. He was a satyr and he showed me around. Narnia was a different place before, cold, snowy, and unforgiving. He showed me kindness and took me in even though it was treason. See Narnia was ruled by the White Witch ,a horrible women ,thing, I didn't believe something so evil was human. I belonged to the human world, London. My siblings didn't believe me when I told them. They thought I was lying, that I was too trusting. I still am, but I'm more perceptive than before. When we arrived in Narnia, they didn't see Mr. Tumnus, unknowingly to me Jadis, the White Witch, had held him captive for helping me, and being so nice." Lucy was tearing up, but she didn't stop her story, scooting to her side Hermione pulled and arm over Lucy and gave her a comforting half-hug. "My siblings were wanted, dead almost, I like to think Narnia was still a good place, it just had some terrible people. Well, we defeated the White Witch ,but Mr. Tumnus was turned to stone. He later on died. My siblings never knew him, but I did, he was a wonderful person, and he didn't deserve to die!" By this time Lucy was openly crying, her loud sobs shook her tiny body, and echoed through the house. Hermione couldn't believe it, a man so pure and kind dying? The world was messed up, though she had seen death and knew good people died for no reason, just like Remus, Fred, Tonks, Mad-eye, and many more. It still didn't make sense no one deserved to die, well good people didn't deserve to die. At all.

"Lucy, Mr. Tumnus would have wanted you to remember him, but in a nice view, in a good time remembrance, not his death. He may have left the living, but as long as you remember him, and keep him in your heart, he will still live on, his memory will be with you, and he never left you. You just can't see him, but he's still here." Hermione said as she rubbed Lucy's back. Sniffing loudly, Lucy lifted her head and wiped her tears.

"Your right. Mr. Tumnus would have wanted me to remember the good times."

"Lucy, in your story, you said siblings." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes. Why?"

"Who are they?"

"Peter, Susan, and Edmund. Why?'

"Peter as in the High King Peter? Peter who rules Narnia?" Lucy looked confused

"Yes, that Peter, why?"

Hermione's eyes widened, cursing herself for not making the connection. Of course this was Queen Lucy the Valiant! How did she not make the connection, her name was Lucy, she was lovely, looked like the book described her and knew of Mr. Tumnus. "So you're not just Lucy are you? You're Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy nodded slowly. "So I saved _The_ Queen Lucy? Oh Merlin! I treated you like you were just an ordinary person , I got annoyed at you, I was going to leave you! Alone! To face those awful men! I'm such a bad person!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling stupid for being so rude. She kept rambling on apologizing for everything she said. Lucy was growing more irritated by the second. "I'm so sorry for being rude to you…" Hermione now was severely apologizing.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione stopped talking and looked at Lucy. "Stop apologizing already! I _am_ just an ordinary person! I came from London, for God's sake! I'm as royal as you are! Royalty doesn't run through my blood! You don't need to apologize for every _single_ thing! I know I can get overwhelming, don't worry about it!" Lucy huffed until she was red in the face. Hermione started to laugh, loudly. Partly at Lucy's face, and partly for being so ridiculous. Soon Lucy was laughing right along with Hermione, they were bending over, clutching at there stomachs. The girls were also laughing just to laugh, they had nearly died last night.

Once the girls settled, Lucy got up. "Hermione I have to leave, My siblings will miss me, I already missed breakfast." Dropping the smile on her face, Hermione grimly nodded. She enjoyed the younger girl's company. Of course she had to leave, she had a family. Hermione had nothing. Noticing Hermione's face, Lucy quickly amended. "Well I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you mean."

"But, you have to leave! You just said your siblings would miss you!" Lucy laughed att Hermione. Hermione put an affronted look on her face. "Are you laughing at me? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because silly, I'm not staying, your coming with me!" Hermione gaped, _What? She wants me to go to Cair Paravel with her? _

"What? Go with you? To Cair Paravel, where your siblings live, where the Great Kings and Queens of old live? Are you mad?" Lucy rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Yes! With me! Come on, I'm taking you if you like it or not, so are we going to do this the easy or the hard way? Or so help me, I will knock you out and drag you, I could get kidnapped again, and it would be your fault." Hermione glared at Lucy, who glared back. Giving a sigh of defeat, Hermione uttered the words she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Yes."

…...

**So how was that? Better than the first chapter? Good, Bad, Ehh? Please remember to review, please? If every 'hitter' left a review I would have a lot more. So remember to review, it could be a suggestion , what you would like to see in future chapters and so forth, because I have a fuzzy idea of what will go on, but I need little details, so I would appreciate if you reviewed. Well that's my rambling, so yeah, bye!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Kiara**


	4. Chapter 5: Dinner with the Pevensie's

**Ciao! You guys are lucky I love you, here's another update. I know! One every day! I do try to restrain myself, but I NEED to update constantly, maybe it's my slight OCD? Oh well, I'll update whenever I please, not a moment too late or soon. Well, if I take more than two weeks to update, feel free to remind me. On another note here's a shout out to my new follower, we-all-wish-for-a-little-magic. I don't complain, I'm grateful for all my followers, but I do wish you guys would review, please? My birthday is on Wednesday, it would be considered as a birthday present! P.s you guys didn't tell me I was spelling Telmarine wrong! *Shame* another shout out to my new follower MioneRiddle, thanks.**

**Answer to the review: CrazyReader3, yes Hermione will have a love interest, hee. Hee, I am planning out the way Hermione will break the news to the others….**

**Nargels006, very soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I am also making no money whatsoever….**

**Chapter Five: Cair Paravel**

"Yes." As soon as Hermione had uttered those words, Lucy's face had lighten up so much, it looked like Christmas had come early.

"Well, now that that's settled, we better get going." Hermione looked surprised

"What, now? Why so soon? Shouldn't we umm… prepare?" Hermione stammered, she was looking for an excuse, any excuse really. Hermione didn't want to go to Cair Paravel, she almost fainted when she found out that Lucy was yes, _that_ Lucy, the Queen. She could already imagine how she would react with the others. As if she had read Hermione's mind, Lucy opened her mouth.

"Yes now, My siblings will understand, you saved me, and kept me from harm. They'll thank you! By the way it's only Peter, Susan, and Caspian. Edmund is off negotiating with the king of Calormen. It's nothing big, it's just a bit of bad blood between both of the countries, Edmund is our best strategist. You don't have to worry about him for another few days, everyone else is really easy to get along with." Lucy watched as Hermione's shoulders lowered a bit as she relaxed. " Peter will be glad, a little angry that I forgot the time, but he's High King, so he'll be gracious, and grateful. Susan will be really glad I'm back and will be oh-so-grateful with you, Caspian will just follow her lead."

"You predict their expressions and how their going to act really well."

"Well yes, I have lived with all of them basically all my life, so I know their reactions, shall we be off? I want to get to Cair Paravel before lunch, I'm hungry."

"You just ate. Not even half an hour ago."

"Half an hour too long." Hermione rolled her eyes, and couldn't hold the giggles that were threatening to surface. She didn't think a girl so slim would eat so much and not be full. At all. As soon as her laughter left her mouth, Lucy looked affronted. "What? I'm hungry, that is no joke, I could drop dead any second now out of mal-nutrition, then I'm pretty sure Peter and Susan wouldn't be as kind or happy."

"Stop being so dramatic, let's go, you said you were hungry." Lucy nodded, but as soon as they had stepped out of the doorstep ,she ran back. She came out about thirty seconds later with a basket in her hand. Looking at Hermione's raised eyebrow she smiled sheepishly.

"What? I needed to pack a snack, what if we get hungry? Well I'm already hungry, but I could drop dead any second, remember?"

Getting on the horse's saddle, she put out her hand to help Lucy up onto the horse. "Oh Lucy, you and your stomach, I'm starting to think that's how you think, with your stomach." ignoring the young queen's affronted expression, she lightly kicked the horse and off they went.

…...

Around an hour later, Hermione and Lucy we nearing the edge of the forest, as the trees were thinning out. "That's were I get my herbs for my potions." Lucy said as she pointed out the area within fifty feet into the forest. The forest soon disappeared, and Hermione thought her jaw would permanently be at her feet. Cair Paravel was essentially a giant Castle, it had a large brick wall guarding the entrance and sides, it was perched on a giant rocky hill, with the giant castle the Kings and Queens lived in.

Lucy turned to face Hermione, noticing her awestruck face, she let out a laugh. "Hermione, it's really not that grand, after a while the fascination wears off, it's just a bloody cold castle in the morning." Hermione let out a laugh. She had never laugh so much in a day and a half as she had with Lucy, not even when she was in Hogwarts. They soon reached the top of the hill, and Lucy pulled over by a stable. Sliding off, she tied the horse's reins to a post. She went over where there was a well and laughed at her reflection. "Hermione, we might want to wash off before we meet my siblings. We look a mess!" Hermione followed Lucy and laughed, she was a sight! Twigs in her hair, mud on her shirt, and her face was dirty. Hermione splashed water on her face to clean up the dirt.

"Lucy, I look like a mess, and you want me to meet your family? Are we rushing because they might be worried, or because your hungry?" Lucy scowled, but the humor in her eyes betrayed her face.

"I'm hungry. Come on, you don't have to look fancy, we're all a bunch of kids under twenty five, nothing to worry about." Hermione made a face like she was worried and about to argue. "No point in arguing you worrywart, wait that's Edmund's thing." Lucy has started to walk, and unknowingly to Hermione they were soon at the entrance to the castle.

"Lucy, I'm scared, what if they don't like me?" Lucy let out another giggle. Hermione scowled, "Hey! It was a legitimate question! You don't have to laugh at me, it wasn't that funny, I'm starting to think you only laugh to hear the sound of your own voice." There was a silence. "You do don't you?" Hermione said accusingly, too focused on arguing to realize the castle door was open. Noticing Lucy standing quiet and with wide eyes, looking at the door she frowned. "Lucy! What in the world are you staring at? You better not be having me on!" She hissed, following Lucy's finger she turned and gulped. At the door was King Caspian.

It took Hermione a full ten seconds to realize that they were just standing and staring. Hermione now understood what all the hype was about. King Caspian really was a handsome young man. He stood at least a head taller than Hermione, had chocolate colored eyes, with a shaggy haircut of brown. He was in-your-face kind of good-looking, the type a person could detect across a room. Realizing she was staring Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, which brought both King Caspian and Lucy's attention. Blushing darker she said, "Err… Hello, your Highness, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm Lucy's friend." Caspian then looked at Lucy.

"Is this true Lucy?" he had a deep, velvety voice with a slight accent Hermione couldn't quite place.

"Yes." Lucy nodded quite fervently. He gave a single nod and simply said:

"High King Peter is looking for you."

"Oh? Where is he? In the throne room?" Caspian looked a little grim.

"Yes, he's not very happy, so I should warn you to keep your patience, as for you, Miss. Hermione," He focused his attention to Hermione, "I warn you to keep your tongue and show great respect." Hermione nodded, and with that Caspian left. Turning to Lucy she frowned.

"See what I mean? he's going to eat me alive!" Lucy slowly nodded.

"Just, just stay behind me, will you?" Hermione swiftly nodded and followed Lucy to the Throne Room.

Hermione was sure Cair Paravel was beautiful, but she wasn't looking at the view, she was currently walking behind Lucy, who suddenly stopped at a large door. Slowly Lucy opened the door and walked in. As soon as Hermione walked in with Lucy, she heard a male voice roar.

LUCY PEVENSIE!" Hermione noticed Lucy hunch over a little.

"Yes Peter?"

"Where in the hell where you? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"I had an idea."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Don't be cocky, you ignored protocol, you disobeyed orders, you made everyone worried sick, just so you could have some damn fun, by spending the night at who knows what house."

"Yes, but.." Hermione was slightly irritated, the High King wouldn't let Lucy form a sentence. She understood why he wasn't the Just King.

"And you stayed out knowing that there were Rouge Tamarines out there!"

"Leave her alone!" Hermione didn't realize the words escaped her mouth until the High King fixed his attention on her. He was a little taken back at her boldness and was in momentary shock. "Lucy was going to go back before the sun set, but she ran across me, I was lost and couldn't find the way North. Lucy refused to leave my side, and we were attacked by Tamarines, but I managed to fight them off, Lucy and I got on to Mr. Tumnus house, as it was the closest thing. So I'm sorry, but don't you yell Lucy, it wasn't her fault.!"

The High King was still in a lot of shock, people didn't really set him right, he hated being reprimanded. He wondered who that girl was, she was either very brave, or very foolish. Probably the former, she had a confident stance. Getting off his throne, he walked up to where Hermione was. "Oh? And you might you be?"

Hermione knew he was trying to intimidate her, it wasn't going to work. She responded. "Hermione Jean Granger, friend to Lucy Pevensie." The High King's dominant stance relaxed and smiled.

"Well Miss. Hermione Jean Granger, you have saved my sister's life, on behalf of Narnia, I thank you." He turned to Lucy, "Lu, you were very lucky Miss. Hermione was here to save your life." Lucy smiled.

"Peter?" The High King turned again.

"Yes Lu?" Lucy's smiled widened and she put on her most charming face.

"Hermione has no home, so I was wondering, could she stay here with us?" The High King looked as if he was about to argue. "She _did_ save my _life_! She deserves that much, don't you think?" The High King looked conflicted, on one hand they barely knew this girl, on the other she did save his baby sister's life. Relenting, he answered.

"Sure. She can sleep in the Mint Room." With that The High King exited the room. Turning to Lucy, Hermione had a furrowed eyebrow look.

"The Mint Room? What's the Mint Room?"

"The room next to me, I'll tell you later, you have to meet Susan! She'll want to meet you!" Pulling Hermione out of the Throne Room, she led her through a long hallway, turning left into a large room to the west of the castle. "This is Susan's room." opening the door, Hermione walked into the largest room she had ever seen. Decorated in reds and gold, the room had three large windows looking out to Narnia, One giant four poster bed, a large couch, a wardrobe in a rich mahogany color, and a large vanity. Sitting in front of the vanity was a young women with long raven hair. "Susan!" the women turned at her name. Hermione's eyes widened, Lucy was very pretty, but Susan was gorgeous. She was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Susan had full lips, big blue eyes, and a delicate nose.

"Lucy! Oh, I was so worried, I didn't know If something happened to you or not!" She stood up and hugged Lucy tightly, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hermione. Pulling away from Lucy she looked right at her. "Who is this?"

"This is Hermione, she saved my life and she's my friend, she's going to be living with us from now on. She's not a Telmarine, I think she's like us." Susan raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well Hermione, Welcome to Cair Paravel ,I'm sure we'll be the best of friends. Now Lucy, I'm sure Hermione is tired, you should show her the room she'll be staying in."

"Alright, let's go Hermione, I know when we're not wanted."

"Lucy! Don't be like that! That's not what I meant!"

"Sure, and Caspian isn't hiding in the closet, you should learn to be more sneaky." True to Lucy's words, the closet opened and out fell Caspian. Susan and him both blushed. "Come Hermione, I think these two are busy!" Lucy laughed and Hermione had to hide a laugh with a cough. She followed Lucy through the room and out the staircase.

She had been following Lucy for about five minutes. "Lucy, how far is this room?" Lucy stopped and faced Hermione.

"It's in the south wing, I wanted that wing because it had the most light." Hermione nodded and kept walking until they reached a staircase, climbing the steps, Hermione reached a door. "Hermione, this is your room ,go on, open it. I hope you like it, tell me when I come back ,I need to use the loo." Lucy then left Hermione alone to look at her new quarters. She opened the door and gasped. Lucy was right, the room had the most sunlight. Besides being bright, it was massive. It had a giant bed, at least six windows, with a roof that curved into a sphere, a few couches, a large wardrobe and a large vanity. Hermione could see why it was called the Mint Room, the room was decorated in green and brown.

Hearing the door creak, she saw Lucy enter.

"How do you like it? We could change the colors if you like." Lucy looked anxious to please.

"No, no, no! this room is beautiful, I'm just worried it's too big."

"Nonsense, it's perfect. You need to sleep. In half an hour we will have dinner, so don't fall that asleep. Oh, and before I forget, Edmund will be back for dinner too. I hope he likes you. Bye Hermione." Lucy left and shut the door quickly. Hermione glanced at the bed, she was tired, but she was too embarrassed to sleep ,she didn't want to dirty the bed, looking to her right, she saw another door. Opening it, it revealed the largest bathroom she had ever seen. Quickly turning the door, she decided to take a quick shower.

Five minutes later, Hermione stepped back into the room and let out a sigh, she flopped down the bed and closed her eyes.

…...

"Miss, Miss, wake up Miss." Hermione groaned and turned to her side. Opening her eyes she saw a rabbit looking right at her.

"Errr….. Hello?" Hermione sluggishly blinked.

"Miss, there's ten minutes until supper." Sitting up, Hermione got off the bed and to the wardrobe, she had only five minutes to get ready, seeing as the dinner room was five minutes away. Opening the wardrobe she saw a number of fancy dresses. She could wear a different dress for a year and a half. She pulled out a simple blue dress and tried to brush her unmanageable hair. Giving up, she ran out of the room.

"Bloody Hell, where is the Dinner Room?" Hermione cursed under her breath. She was lost. She had been wandering the castle for around ten minutes. Finally slamming into a door, she held her breath hoping that she found the right room. She opened the door and looked in. This was the Dinner Room, Lucy, Susan, Caspian, Peter, and an unknown boy were sitting. No one eating at all, it was if they were waiting for Hermione.

Clearing her throat, she looked around. "Umm, sorry I'm late, I managed to get lost." Lucy smiled and patted the seat next to her. She sat down and immediately noticed the other boy. He had the loveliest onyx eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul. Hermione was instantly captivated.

"Hermione, this is Edmund. Edmund, this is Hermione, my friend." Lucy introduced Hermione to the young man. He merely gave a polite nod and turned to talk to Peter. They were all about halfway through the meal, Hermione was currently eating the most delicious soup. She had yet to utter a word, she let the royals do all the talking. Suddenly Edmund turned to her.

"Miss. Hermione, are you from around here?"

"Err, um ,I don't know, I just know I don't belong here." Edmund merely raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Hmm, so where are you living, if your not from around here." Hermione glanced around.

"Erm, I'm living here.." A silence be felled the king. An eye twitched.

"WHAT? Peter are you out of your bloody mind? You don't even know this girl! For all we know she could be a Rouge Telmarine!"

"Edmund…" Peter tried to calm the young king down. "She's just a little lost, Lucy trusts her."

"Lucy trusts everyone how acts nice to her! You know how naïve she is!"

"EDMUND!" silence fell. "Stop being so rude! Stop it you worrywart! You're making Lucy upset!" true to Peter's words, Lucy was shaking in anger and hurt.

"Fine. But if we're murdered in our sleep, I won't say I told you so." With that the Just King left. Hermione had previously thought the younger king was handsome, but he had ruined those thoughts instantly. He was nothing more than a spoiled, superstitious, irritating worrywart.

"Well that went well." Lucy said with barely suppressed anger.

…**...**

**Well what do you guys think? Don't worry Edmund will eventually soften up to Hermione, he's just worried about his Family's safety and Narnia. They'll create a friendship, which will eventually turn to maybe something more. This was my longest chapter so far. So review and leave some constructive criticism, and maybe ideas, I have a vague idea of what will happen. So yeah. Bye!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Kiara**


	5. Chapter 6: The Library

**Bonjour, well, you guys are lucky I love this story and you guys so much so I'm updating again. Today is my birthday, so I expect more reviews, as a present to me, and maybe I'll update later again… Shout out to my new follower and favorite, the Lovely Zarbi, and the equally Lovely Lilythewolf23. Without further ado ,here's my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I vow, Edmund will be mine! I am making no money either….. I'm broke as hell….**

Chapter Six.

Hermione glared at the spot the Just King had vacated. _Just King my arse, he doesn't even know me! How dare he act like I wasn't worthy enough to lick the mud off his boots! _Hermione was getting angrier by the second. She knew how Lucy felt. She wished she had her wand, oh how she would teach him a lesson on manners! As she saw unpleasant spells, the High King broke her thoughts.

"Don't worry about Ed, he'll come around, he just cares about his family and Narnia. Edmund will get over it by the morning, he'll come apologizing for being such a git."

"Right… Like Edmund is the type to apologize, he has too much pride for that. You know that Peter." Susan softly added in. Caspian nodded fervently.

"Well if Ed doesn't apologizes to Hermione, I'll slap him. And I'll give him the silent treatment. He can lick my shoes for all I care." Lucy angrily steamed. Hermione highly doubted Edmund would apologize to her. She remembered the books. He could hold a grudge for a while. He didn't seem like the type to apologize unless he was proven wrong.

"Let's just finish eating, I'm sure Hermione is tired.. Huh Hermione?" Lucy turned to Hermione, who had a vague look on her face. "Hermione?" Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. Hermione gave a jolt like she was slapped in the face.

"Err… What?" Lucy frowned. Had Hermione been not listening at all?

"I _said_ I'm sure your tired, you want to leave to your chambers?"

"Oh, yes. I'm quite tired. I haven't slept properly for three days, your snoring kept me Lucy." Hermione teased, smiling lightly. She giggled internally at Lucy's indignant look.

"I do _not_ snore!" Lucy cried out. Susan hid a laugh behind a cough.

"You do too." This time Caspian smiled.

"Do NOT!" Peter smirked.

"Do too, and don't even argue, I woke up many times during the night, and you drool."

"Eek! I do not!" by that time everyone in the Dining Room were laughing quite loudly. The girls had stopped arguing at that point and looked at each other. Together they said:

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Those words made the others laugh harder then before. Looking again at each other the girls cracked a smile. They were being quite ridiculous. Before long, everyone in the Dining Room was laughing. It was a while before everyone was settled down.

"Lucy, Hermione, I think it's time to go to bed already. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." Peter had stopped laughing, but his face was still quite red. "Hermione it was a pleasure to meet you. I sincerely apologize for my brother's behavior." He gave Hermione a large, charming smile. The smile made Hermione instantly uncomfortable. Nonetheless she smiles and gave a nod. She rose from her seat and thanked everyone for the dinner and kindness of letting her stay at Cair Paravel.

Hermione left the Dining Room wondering if she should leave to her chambers or wait for Lucy. She then heard footsteps, leaning her head to see who was coming down her way. Hermione frowned. It was no other than the _Just_ King Edmund. Hermione decided to leave to her room, she wasn't in the mood to be treated by dirt. Merlin knew Bellatrix did that enough during the war. Hermione walked down the hallway and felt uneasy, as if she was being followed. She walked quickly hoping to shake the uneasy feeling. As she rounded the corner to enter her room, a hand grabbed her wrist. And pulled her back, as Hermione was going to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. Looking up she glared and relaxed when it was only Edmund. He was glaring at her with a lot of loathing.

"Listen here Miss_ Hermione_, if that's even your real name. I don't know who you are, but I swear to Aslan, if you hurt my family, I will kill you. My siblings don't believe me, but I don't care. You hear me?" Hermione sent him a death glare. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"With all due respect _your highness,_ I have no intentions of harming anyone. I am very tired, so if you excuse me, I need some sleep." Edmund glared harder at Hermione, as if he was trying to detect some form of lie.

"I know you're hiding something, and I will find what it is, if my siblings won't help, as they think the sun shines from you, then I'll do it myself. Have a nice night Miss. Hermione." Edmund said as he narrowed his eyes at her before leaving the area. Hermione glared at his back and stuck her tongue out. Hermione rolled his eyes. In the two days she had known Lucy, Lucy had instantly treated Hermione like family, the other Pevensie's had followed Lucy's lead and treated Hermione like family. Then why was the youngest king so set on being rude? Didn't he see that Hermione meant no harm? _Hmm, well I'm tired, at this moment I really don't care what that rude boy does. _She frowned to herself. Maybe the king would apologize in the morning. _Right, and Voldemort will come out in a frilly pink dress hugging muggles and throwing flower petals behind him. _She snorted at the thought. The silly thought in her head, Hermione turned back to her bedroom door. She crossed the room and flopped down on the bed, pulling the duvet over herself. She closed her eyes, and drifted to dream land.

…...

Over in the Dining Room Lucy frowned to herself. She hadn't known that Edmund who come home from Calormen that soon. She certainly hadn't expected him to be jumping up and down, hugging Hermione and showering her with confetti, but she hadn't expected him to be so rude. Lucy understood they were in dark times, what with the kingdom of Calormen and Ettinsmoor threatening war, and of course there was the rouge telmarines. That still didn't excuse Edmund's behavior, Hermione was her guest, and as such she should have treated with respect. Her siblings were talking to each other. It wasn't until Lucy had realized they were all staring at each other and looking expectantly at her.

"What" the other Pevensie's frowned.

"Lucy, we called your name three times, have you not been listening?" Peter asked. Lucy scrunched up her face.

"Not really, Why? What's going on?" Susan sighed and gave a small smile. Peter on the other hand rubbed his face.

"Do you trust Hermione? I mean, should I have allowed her to stay here? Do you even know anything about her?"

Lucy frowned again. Today, Lucy had been frowning constantly, she was going to get wrinkles on her face. "Of course I trust Hermione, she's not evil, why would she have saved me from those Telmarines?" when Peter just shrugged, Lucy continued. "Hermione isn't a Telmarine, she doesn't look like one, and she has a different aura to her, I think she's from London, like us. She has the accent, and she said she had been in a war. A _war_. Besides where else would she have gone? It's not like she has a home here. If she could just tell me more about herself…" Lucy said the last bit more to herself then Susan and Peter.

"I don't know Lucy. Why don't you ask her about herself tomorrow, I'm sure she's sleeping at the moment. The poor girl did wake up in Narnia." Susan said not unkindly. Lucy gave a small nod. She would let Hermione sleep, but in the morning she was going to wake her up and get a few answers. Hermione did keep to herself a lot. _It was only fair she told me a bit about herself. I told her my story. _Lucy thought to herself. She raised her arms above her head to stretch a little. The stretching prompted a yawn. She excused herself from the table and bid everyone goodnight before she headed off to bed.

…...

The sun peaked through the windows shining light on Hermione's face. She sat up and smiled. She looked around hoping to see Harry's smiling face. Then she gave a small frown. _Oh, right, I forgot. I managed to fall through a wardrobe and land on a beach in a mystical, made up world, get taken in by a talking badger, faint, wake up , faint AGAIN, meet Lucy Pevensie, get chased by Telmarines and have a young king hate me. Oh lucky me! _Hermione stood up off the bed and looked out the window. The sun was barely rising. Hermione did have a reputation as an early riser. _Perfect, I'll shower, change, and then look to see if they have a library in this massive castle.. I do need to find a way home. _she smiled to herself, and went to take a shower. After she finished taking the shower, she went to the large closet and pulled out a simple yellow sundress with a white lace trimming.

She walked out of the room and left to find the library.

…...

Edmund frowned to himself. He couldn't believe his siblings were so trusting of a girl they had never met before. He normally was somewhat polite, but when that girl had said she was living in Cair Paravel, he had lost it. Lucy was always too trusting, she was ever the optimistic. Always wanting to see the good in people. He knew best. That girl was hiding something. What that something was, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew Miss. Hermione was hoarding a dark secret. For all they knew she could be a rouge Telmarine under orders to befriend the Pevensie's and then once they lowered their guard, BAM! They would be hit.

It was quite early in the morning. That was the time Edmund was most at ease. No one in their right mind would be up so early. On the days Edmund awoke before the sunrise, he would plan battle strategies, shower, and then head off to the library. He had skipped the battle plans for once, showered and was going to the library. None of the other Pevensies went near the library, so in a way, it belonged to Edmund. The library was always full of good books he had read at least once. It also had a great history section. Edmund needed to know about cases relating to the predicament himself and his siblings were in.

Edmund was determined to find out what the _lovely Miss. Hermione _was hiding. She hadn't uttered a word about herself during supper. That was why he was so suspicious of her. _My siblings on the other hand, basically told her everything she needed to know. When I find out her secret, she would already know all of ours! _So Edmund headed off to the library to research. Without his knowing, someone was already there.

…...

Edmund had heard a noise when he arrived at the library doors. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered what in the world could be in the library so early. He opened the doors and scowled very deeply, his eyes narrowed into slits and he boiled in anger. There sitting in _his_ seat as bold as brass was none other the girl of his loathing. She was calmly reading, not even noticing his entrance.

"YOU!" he barked out. He noticed in satisfaction as the bushy haired girl jumped up in shock. She looked around wildly, then settled her eyes on him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, it's _you,_ what do you want?" She was being cheeky. Edmund hated cheeky people. _one more thing to add to the list of things I hate about her. Right behind her atrocious hair. _

"What do I want? Well, you're in _my _library, sitting in_ my_ chair, and reading_ my_ book!"

"Last time I checked, the books belong to the library, the chairs to the castle, and the library to Cair Paravel, I can assume that this library was here before you." Edmund glared harder.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Was she acting stupid? Edmund had told her.

"You're in my chair. Get off. Now." Then the nuisance still had the audacity to roll her eyes, as if he was the one annoying her. Really, was she daft? She was looking at him like he was being ridiculous and pathetic. "Listen here, I don't like you, I believed we established that last night. I still am superior to you." He said quite haughtily, and do you know what the little bint said? She laughed. Loudly. Edmund scrunched up his nose. She was disrupting the silence of his library. "OI! What in the name of Aslan could be so funny?" She kept laughing. "I'm talking to you!" Edmund was getting more and more frustrated by the second. The annoying wart had finally calmed down.

"You? _Superior _to _me?_ Are you barmy?" Then she frowned. "You may be a king, but you don't have the respect from me to call yourself superior to me. And the way you're heading you'll _never_ have the respect from me. So stop scowling, and leave me alone." Edmund scowled deeper then before.

"I don't want your _worthless _respect. It means absolutely _nothing _to me." He frowned once again, before leaving to head off into the stacks.

…...

Hermione scowled at Edmund's back. _How dare he say my respect was worth nothing! Why, in Hogwarts, work, and the order, it was everything to have my respect. Back home if you didn't have my respect, no one respected you! _Hermione steamed. _Well, you're not home are you?_ A nasty little voice echoed in Hermione's head. She ignored it, but deep down she knew, here in Narnia, her respect meant nothing. Not for the first time, she found herself missing home.

…...

Hermione had finally started to sink back to the book she was reading. It was about Narnia's history. She was skimming through the book until she found a chapter that caught her eye.

_Witches in Narnia_

_Witches in Narnia have been feared for as long as Narnia's creation._

_There has been many reasons why witches were always so feared._

_In Narnia, there has been reports of at least seventy-six witches._

_The most frightening and hated with of all time has been Jadis, also known _

_As the White Witch. Jadis has been known to enchant and curse others_

_To do her bidding. The most known case was of _

_King Edmund the Just. Jadis is known to be tricky and resourceful._

_As which, Jadis is feared throughout Narnia, especially at the fear of her reviving._

_Witches in Narnia have been held with anger, fear, and disgust._

_There has been known to have witch burnings at dawn_

_During that time the suspected witch has been tortured and stripped of her wand._

_There has been cases where the witch in question has been dipped in boiling water, eyes pecked out by…._

Hermione couldn't keep reading. She had planned to tell Lucy everything, but she had read the book, and saw that witches in Narnia weren't treated kindly. Hermione was now pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She was shaking at the thought of having her eyes pecked out.. Boiled in water… sure, she knew that the witches in Narnia were probably evil. She still couldn't help wonder. What if there was a witch like herself that had arrived in Narnia, where they killed before they had a chance to protect or explain themselves? Narnia was a lot more savage then she expected.

"Oi, you!" Hermione looked up and saw Edmund looking at her. She didn't have the energy to argue, instead she simply nodded. Edmund got a confused expression of her lack of speech. The bint normally didn't shut up. He continued. "It's teatime. Peter always insists on it. You are expected to come, seeing as my siblings think you're the sun." Hermione simply got up and put the book back without even arguing. Hermione then proceeded to wait by the door. She signaled to Edmund's book. He looked and saw that she meant to wait for him.

"We're going to the same place, besides I don't know where the tearoom is." Hermione said as if reading his mind. Edmund slowly nodded.

Edmund was confused. He had expected the Bint to argue, but she looked shaken up and ready to bolt. He had put his book back, and half expected her to be gone by the time he returned. No, she was still there waiting for him by the door. Edmund stalled, he wanted to see if she was still there. He made a big deal of straightening his work pile. He stuck his head out, and was mildly annoyed that she was still there. Waiting patiently. Deciding he could stall no longer, he walked towards the door.

Edmund was walking ahead, a little tense. He had an odd feeling of having the Bint walk behind him. He half expected her to pull out a knife and brutally kill him , run off to his siblings and say he was attacked. He was also sure if that unfortunate event happened, his siblings would believe the Bint, not even caring that she had blood on her annoyingly pretty dress and her reluctantly delicate hands. Nothing happened. Edmund got to the tearoom with the Bint right behind him, quiet and suddenly shy looking. He cleared his throat. That got her attention.

"Hey, smile a bit, you look awful." No reaction. "Lucy will think I was torturing you. Look alive." That worked better. She put on a small smile and nodded for him to open the door. They walked in and his siblings looked up. They were surprised. Lucy smiled knowingly, Susan looked confused at seeing Edmund and Hermione walking _together_ without looking like they wanted to kill each other. It was Peter's facial expression that had Edmund taken back. Peter's face was unsmiling, with slightly narrowed eyes, he looked, well, he looked slightly _jealous._ Edmund was puzzled. Jealous of what? _is he jealous of me? Or is it the Bint? Wait…. _Edmund had a looked of realization on his face. Then followed by disgust. _Does… Does Peter _fancy _the Bint? Why? I mean, what's there to fancy? Sure, she's petite, smart, and halfway decent looking. But she has that annoying voice, and that unruly, bushy mass of curls that looks soft, like a person could just run their hands through…._ Edmund immediately stopped his thoughts. He did not think that the Bint had nice hair, it was messy and out of control. Now back to Peter. Edmund rolled his eyes at the look Peter had. Of course the Bint had no idea of the mini-battle going on between Peter and himself. She was off talking to Susan and Lucy. _Girls_.

"Hermione I need to talk to you about the ball." Lucy was talking to the Bint. Edmund scowled, he hated balls.. He leaned in just a little.

"What ball?" Typical, the Bint didn't know, he was going to be surprised if she looked half nice. She probably didn't know how to brush her hair.

"The Marriage one, between Susan and Caspian, we have to celebrate! Do you know how to dance?" Edmund hoped the Bint did, that would mean he wouldn't have to teach her.

"Umm… I don't actually." Edmund felt his heart sink.

"Great! Edmund will teach you, he's the best at waltzing."

"WHAT?!" Edmund and Hermione said together.

"Good, I'm happy you both agree, you'll start tomorrow." Lucy said with a cocky smirk. Edmund shook his head. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 7: Feeling?

**Hi everyone, thank you all for reviewing, I had a lovely birthday, my cousin gave me a mouse, her name is Caramel. Lol, and on to give a shout out to my reviewers and my new followers/favorites. To answer a question, yes, Hermione is on an Order mission, but the war was won a year or two ago, the reason she's not that grim or somber, is that the whole Order mission she was on, was more like a chore, not a big deal. Don't worry, she'll eventually break down. And a Rouge Telmarine, is well a Telmarine, the race of people in Narnia, who have gone off the charts, they're angry at the Pevensie's Rule, and are going against them, causing as much harm as possible. I hope that answers your question. Thanks for being so loyal to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I currently have a clean record, and I want to keep it that way….. Yeah**…

"NO! No! You're doing it wrong! Its step back with your right foot." Hermione glared at Edmund, he glared back. It was currently their fifteenth day on practicing the waltz. After Lucy had so graciously volunteered Edmund to teach Hermione how to dance, they had been practicing every afternoon after tea. It was just to say Hermione was falling miserably, she kept missing the count, and she mixed her right foot with her left foot. There was three days for Susan and Caspian's wedding gala.

"I'm doing it right! You just want to see me fail!" Lucy had overseen the first fourteen days of the practice, today she was busy helping the decorator. Hermione had tried to help Lucy, but she was given a death glare and was told, 'you need to practice, I want to see you be able to dance, or so help me, I'll poison your food.' so Hermione had just sulked and pouted to no avail. She really didn't want to dance with the git.

"If I wanted to see you fail, I wouldn't have helped you, and I most certainly wouldn't sacrifice my toes in order to see you fail, so stop complaining and do as I say." The Git himself said as he made a big show of wincing and rubbing his toes. They were practicing outside, as it was a nice day.

"Oh do be quiet, you and your stupid melodrama. I'm not that awful." Hermione currently had her arm on his shoulder and her other hand was holding his, if just barely. Hermione would have thought his hand would have been hard and cold. Maybe even slimy, just like the slimy git he was. Instead he was warm and soft, it was like he used baby lotion... _the Git probably does use baby lotion..._

"ME? I am not melodramatic. You're just useless at dancing." The stupid Git hissed looking deeply affronted. Hermione rolled her eyes. They had stopped dancing again. Instead they were standing, arms crossed and glaring at each other. The Git was surprise, surprise, scowling again… he also had a look of deep utter disgust like he smelt something bad. Hermione was just about to slap the rude king. They may have dislike each other, but acting like she smelled bad, was going too far. Just as she was going to step forward, an awful stent hit her nose.

"What in the world is that?" The Git shrugged and looked around. Hermione also looked around for the perpetrator. There standing by the trees was Lucy, she seemed a scrunched up face and she looked embarrassed. Hermione and Edmund instantly stepped forward to help her, but reclined when they caught a whiff of the odor. Thinking fast Hermione held her nose and yelled out. "Lucy! What happened?" Lucy looked right up at Hermione and Edmund who were holding their noses. She scowled at their reactions.

"It was a skunk, I was out trying to collect herbs for my potion, but there was this baby skunk, who I surprised and he sprayed me." Hermione and Edmund looked at each other and then burst out laughing. They continued to laugh at Lucy's affronted expression. They laughed right through her protests. "It's not that funny! I have to go bathe in tomato juice!" That just caused both of the people on the veranda to laugh harder. Lucy glared and then pasted a wicked smile on. "Well, since I was sprayed, no one will want to be near me, so I can't possibly finish decorating. You two will just to do it for me." That stopped the laughed. Hermione and Edmund both had expressions of horror on.

"Lucy! We can't do both, dance and decorate!" Hermione protested.

"Yes you can, and you will, I'm sure Peter will agree."

"That's not fair! Peter doesn't boss me around!" this time Edmund spoke out.

"Well, imagine poor Susan, she'll be heartbroken I reckon, she always wanted the perfect wedding, oh I can just imagine the look on her face, when everything isn't as she dreamed it. Oh well, we'll have to make do." Lucy walked away and counted, Hermione and Edmund both loved Susan to death. She couldn't imagine them breaking her heart. _One…. Two…. Thre-… _

"WAIT!"

"OKAY!" Lucy smirked, it was too easy.

…

Hermione scowled again. Lucy had coerced her and the Git to decorate. The girl in question was bathing in tomato juice for the sixth time that day. All day the Git and Hermione had done nothing but argue. Even if it was over something trivial, such as the shape of the spoons. Hermione insisted they were oval, but Edmund was equally persistent in saying they were more circle shaped. All day it was the same. Argue over the color of the theme, the napkin design, where what goes. To make matters worse, she was scowling, the Git was rubbing off on her. The Git in question was late. He hadn't showed up for the waltz lessons and he wasn't here to 'help' decorate.

The doors to the ballroom burst open. The Git walked in calm and collected. Hermione marched over to him, furious at his tardiness. "Where were you?" Then the Git had the audacity to raise an eyebrow.

"I was preoccupied, not everyone has nothing to do." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Git merely rolled his eyes.

"I'm saying, I have a life, unlike you."

"I have a life!"

"Oh, what a grand life. You don't even leave the castle. You have nothing better to do then read, and clean."

"At least I do something around here. I don't stand around scowling and glaring at everything and everyone!"

"I do not scowl at everything!"

"Yes you do! You're doing it right now!" Hermione stopped her foot.

"I am not! If I am, it's probably natural reaction for looking at your gargantuan nest of hair."

"Then stop looking at my hair!"

"I can't! It's always right there in my face!"

"AGGHH! You are so annoying!"

"Me annoying? You're the one that's always standing there awkwardly looking at us!"

"You are so rude! You are such a Git!"

"If I'm a git, you're a crazy bint!"

"What did you call me?"

"A BINT! B-I-N-T!"

"You stupid, self-centered, worrywart, rude, egotistical, arrogant, rude GIT!"

"You said Rude twice, you Crazy, Lying, Bookworm, Snobby, Know-it-all, crazy BINT!"

"YOU SAID CRAZY TWICE!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I HATE TO RAIN ON YOUR PARADE, BUT THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"

"UGH, YOU INFURIATING NITWIT!"

"YOU ANNOYING SNOB!"

"YOU STUPID TOSSPOT!"

"YOU IDIOTIC TART!"

"YOU RUDE PRAT!"

"BIMBO!" The doors of the ballroom burst open again. In came Peter and Caspian. They both had expression of fear and anger.

"What in the world are you two yelling about?" Peter said.

"HIM!"

"HER!"

Caspian rolled his eyes at the antics of both the young adults. "Susan heard yelling and thought someone was dying. She's worried sick. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be notified it was only two immature adults who don't know how to get along. Especially since she's pregnant."

To their credit, both Edmund and Hermione looked ashamed. Peter interrupted.

"Now, who started it, and what's going on?" He regretted his choice of words instantly.

"HE DID!"

"NO SHE DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Can't you get along?" both refused to answer. Only crossing their arms, and clamming their mouths shut. Sending glares or scowls of distaste to each other. "Now, I'm going to give you both different duties, and if I come back here to see you to yelling your heads of, you will regret it." Both nodded in silent understanding.

Hermione was placed in color duty, making sure everything matched and looked well together. Edmund was placed in counting duty, making sure that all things were accounted for. The plan was good, the only thing Peter didn't separate was arrangement duty. Anytime Hermione placed something, Edmund removed it and placed it somewhere else, and vice versa. At the moment both seemed to be doing a glare off contest. Both determined to make the other listen or back off. The unfortunate thing was that both /Edmund and /Hermione were stubborn as mules.

That was how Peter found them, arms crossed, stances defiant and glares set. He cleared his throat but that had no effect on either party. He cleared it louder. Nothing. Not even an eye twitch.

"Edmund, Hermione!" they both looked at Peter with loathing, as if he ruined whatever competition they were having. "It's Suppertime, let's go, you can finish… err… whatever this is another time." Hermione was the first to move, she walked right past Edmund and Peter and said in clear, quiet voice, loud enough for Edmund to hear.

"I was winning anyways" That got the desired reaction from Edmund, he walked right past Peter without sparing him a glance.

"WAS NOT!" Peter rolled his eyes at both of them. He silently followed both of them to dinner.

…..

It was an hour after dinner and Lucy was in Hermione's room. They were exchanging hair styles. Hermione knew how to make a plait which Lucy did not. Lucy offered to teach Hermione on how to tame her hair.

"So, what's all this I hear about you and Edmund having a screaming match in the ballroom?" Hermione blushed lightly.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I reckon all of Cair Paravel did. I didn't know you had that set of lungs on you." Lucy smirked.

"I'm sorry, he just got me irritated! Ughh, I don't want to talk about the Git."

"The Git? You gave my brother a nickname?"

Hermione blushed again. "Well, yes. He acts like one!" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed, but isn't that childish? To give one nicknames?"

"He probably has one for me."

"I don't deny it." Hermione scowled. "He fancies you." Hermione chocked on air, she turned a brilliant shade of red, and it was almost purple.

"WHAT? No way! NO! EDMUND DOES NOT FANCY ME!" Hermione managed to choke out.

Lucy smirked evilly. She almost felt bad. "Well, if you won't admit Ed fancies you, i know he does, he never acts like this around a girl, then Peter fancies you."

"That's ridiculous! Why do you insist that your siblings fancy me, what next? Caspian?"

"No, Caspian is in love with Susan, though if he hadn't met her, I would assume he might have fancied you."

"Lucy, stop being ridiculous, no one fancies me. I'm not that pretty."

"You are, and you're incredibly smart. Ed has a thing for smart girls." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And here we go back to the Edmund theory."

The girls laughed, unknowingly to them, somewhere in the castle, another two people were having the same conversation.

Edmund was in his room sitting at his desk, sorting out cases. Since he was the Just king, he was in charge of solving Narnia's many legal problems. He heard a knock on the door, and it slightly opened. Caspian popped his head in.

"Can I come in?" Edmund gave him a nod and Caspian walked arcross the large room and sat across from Edmund.

"Yes Caspian?"

"I only figured you wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"You and your liking to Miss. Hermione." The words barely left his mouth, when Edmund spluttered, unable to say a word.

"WHAT?"

"You fancy Hermione."

"I most certainly do not! I don't not fancy that crazy bint!"

"Bint? Is she really that irritating?"

"YES! The way she nibbles on her lip when she nervous, or the way she taps her foot while reading. The way stands all confident, or the annoying way she scrunches up her nose while yelling!"

Caspian raised an eyebrow. "Really? I did not notice she did that. Only a person paying _very_ close attention would notice that, don't you agree Edmund?"

"What? No! Like I would pay attention to her."

"Oh, then you don't care?"

"No."

"Well, then I can tell you this. Peter fancies her." Caspian looked carefully for the Youngest King's reaction. It was subtle, barely there. His face twisted slightly and he looked a little jealous.

"Is that right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, I don't know what he sees in her. I'm very busy Caspian."

"I'll leave you alone then." Caspian narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes. Good night Caspian."

"Goodnight Edmund." He left the Just king alone to his thoughts. Edmund frowned to himself. What had he gotten himself into?


	7. AN

**Hi everyone! I have to answer a few questions, so this is just I guess an elongated AN.**

**Hermione and Edmund's relationship: Well, at the moment it's just a hate/like relationship. I enjoy it very much, there is going to be a eventual relationship, as it's starting to appear know.**

**Will Edmund accept Hermione? The answer to that is yes. He will, but he'll always have an inkling of suspicion for the mysterious girl. I'll never make it easy for Hermione…**

**What about Peter? Well, I have no idea where I'm going with that one…. It was just a detail I added, he likes her, finds her attractive, but he's never going to be head over heels for our favorite heroine, it will be mildly painful when Edmund swipes her right under him… but not enough to betray anyone,. He will be a little cold.**

**In my view point, the war was over, the light side won, and Hermione was simply on a chore for dark artifacts from death eaters.**

**Hermione is OOC: I try, I like Hermione in this way, she's not all serious, but she's creative when it comes to insults and very loyal.**

**Edmund is a nasty one, he'll warm up to her don't you worry…**

**A Rouge Telmarine is simply a Telmarine who is against the Pevensie's rule. They are hard core Miraz lovers and just run around causing chaos. The ironic thing is that they hate narnians, yet they will team up with dwarves and Minotaurs to defeat the Pevensie's**

**Will I mention Ron at all? Well I don't know, at the moment I am trying to add detail to the plot, and I am making this up as I go. I have an idea of where I want this to go...**

**How long am I making the story? I have no idea. As long or short as it needs to be….**

**Am I including the White Witch? I don't know, that's up to you guys, tell me in the reviews or PMs… **

**Any more questions? Review or PM me….**


	8. Chapter 8: Hermione's Goodbyes

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I Haven't updated, this week has been so crazy! My cousin's came over, and I had my wi-fi disconnected! I have to update this in the food court! So embarrassing! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites, I'll update as soon as I can! I've been very sad, my mouse Caramel has gone missing! I hope I can find her as soon as possible. I noticed my story has been really weird, chapter 2 is gone! I have no idea how to fix that…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I am making no money from this **_**fan fiction.**_

Chapter eight

Hermione knew she was dreaming. How else would Ginny be talking to her in past events? The dream Ginny was talking to a dream Hermione, but no words escaped the dream Ginny's voice. It was only until the real Hermione focused on the strange iron owl clock behind the dream Ginny's head was she able to focus on what was coming out of her mouth.

"_Hermione, you haven't seen Harry in a long time! You have to stop avoiding Ron!" _

"_Ginny, it's not because we broke up, I could handle that. It's more that we haven't. we haven't broken up, yet here we are, trying to date others, not taking and acting like we have broken up when we haven't! we haven't talked at all, much less talk about the stage of our broken relationship." The Dream Ginny furrowed her eyebrows._

"_What? You two haven't broken up? Then why are you all awkward?"_

"_Because we feel like we should…. Ginny, I'm tired of explaining. I'll go to Harry's party. I don't care." Dream Ginny smiled._

_By this point, Hermione was certain she was dreaming. Harry's party had happened two days before she entered Narnia. Hermione was also certain because she was instantly dressed in a burgundy dress with a gold sash. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. The dream flashed to where Hermione was at the dream party. Old classmates stood around sipping butterbeer, chatting amicably about their careers and what point in their young lives they were in. he Dream Hermione noticed Harry standing with Ginny smiling. Harry had what he wanted, a success, engaged and very close to having the family he always wanted. Dream Hermione noticed she had nothing. Heading for the fire whiskey, she managed to get pleasantly tipsy in three sips. How the dream world worked. The dream Hermione bumped into someone and turned around to find Malfoy sanding right in front of her._

"_Granger." Hermione nodded._

"_Malfoy. Surprise seeing you here. I was under the impression you didn't get along with Harry or Ron." Malfoy gave one of his famous smirks._

"_I don't. Potty causally invited me. I think he's extending the olive branch. I always was an opportunist. So I accepted. I have no idea what the Weasel is thinking. You're here for him?"_

"_No, I'm here for Harry.." Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow. The dream flashed to where the Dream Hermione was snogging the Dream Malfoy for all to see. The dream switched to where an ominous force appeared in her dream. Hermione saw a ghostly, cold figure appear. The figure looked like a woman, and she reminded Hermione of Jadis. The Jadis look a like muttered some words Hermione couldn't make out. A cold feeling crept over Hermione. Before anything could accord, the dream sifted into the Pevensie's turning into colorful versions of Crookshanks and fighting a war with catnip._

"Hermione! Wake up! It's half past nine!" A shrill voice woke up Hermione. She groaned and tried to turn, she couldn't move very well. It was as if her body refused to move at all. Hermione felt as if she was submerged in very cold, icy water. She slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see blurry. Hermione tried to stand up and regretted it, a large piercing pain shot through her head. Hermione couldn't see anything clearly.

"Lucy? Where are you?" Hermione mumbled softly, as her throat felt as if it were dragged across sandpaper. She heard a faint noise. She felt Lucy standing in front of her.

"Hermione? Are you alright? What's wrong?" The young queen's voice was loud and adding to her pain.

"Lucy, speak softer, it hurts, I'm sick, tell your siblings I can't make it to breakfast. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for being sick? My siblings will understand, I'll check on you later, and send a healer to you if you don't feel better by teatime." Hermione heard Lucy leave the room and silently close the door. Hermione relaxed and closed her unseeing eyes and tried to sleep.

…...

Hermione awoke an hour later and jumped out of her bed. She felt as if she was on fire. She screamed loudly, not caring if it popped her eardrums. She screamed louder as the flames took her over and she tore at her arms, running, trying to take the fire away. She pounded on the walls, hoping the pain would leave her. Hermione could feel the world slip away, before she could fall, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she slipped from reality.

…...

Edmund had woken up in a pleasant mood. The sun was shining, the temperature warm and perfect for reading. It had been three weeks since The Bint and himself had stopped talking. It was after the silly game of name calling occurred, and they had settled on only giving each other death glares when they met in the library. Edmund wouldn't admit it at sword point, but he sort of missed the Bint and her clever arguing. He entered the library, expecting to see Hermione in the library reading a book and sending him a death glare. To his surprise and slight disappointment she wasn't there. _she probably got tried of reading._ Edmund smirked to himself.

He went to get a book and looked at where to sit. His favorite chair was unoccupied. For the first time in nearly four months it was free. Edmund looked conflicted and sat at where he would sit when Hermione was there. Right across from her. Edmund tried to concentrate on the book he was reading, _Battle Strategies of the Medieval, _he gave up half an hour later when it was clear he couldn't concentrate. He sighed and set the book down on the small table next to the chair. He settled for getting breakfast. When he entered the Dining Room, he saw his siblings sitting, but not eating. They all has somber expressions.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked. To his surprise, it wasn't Lucy who answered his question, but it was Peter.

"Hermione is sick. Very sick." Edmund raised an eyebrow, it was a very difficult thing to do, get sick in Narnia.

"Oh, that's all? I do hope she's not contagious, I don't fancy being deathly ill when there's a war looming." It was a mistake to say that, Susan gave a loud gasp, Lucy fixed him with an angered expression, Caspian shook his head and frowned. Peter's expression was different, he had a look of disgust on him, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Really Ed? Hermione is ill, and all you can say is 'I hope she's not contagious'? I know you dislike her, but that's overdoing it, even for you." it was Susan who spoke first, all gentleness out of her. She spoke with a rare anger and tears formed in her eyes. She marched off in anger.

"You know, sometimes you deserve a good slap in the face. I'm not talking to you anymore." Lucy spit out as she stood up and followed Susan out.

"Ed, you're a king. Act like it." Peter's disappointed expression showed as he followed his sisters. Only Caspian stayed.

"Why is everyone so angry?" Caspian stood up and walked to Edmund.

"Susan is pregnant, so her emotions are all over the place, not to mention that her ball is tomorrow, but everyone is angered because in the four months since Hermione arrived, her presence has been accepted, and everyone has grown to care for her. I have too, you also know as well as I do, that it is very difficult to become ill in Narnia, so it must be a serious illness. Then there you go, sticking your foot in your mouth. Even I am disgusted with you." with that Caspian left. Edmund stood alone in the Dining Room, he scowled and left the room.

Edmund walked through the castle. He had no idea where he was going, but at that moment he didn't really care, it wasn't until he got to the south wing, Edmund stopped and frowned. The south wing was where Hermione was, why was he there? He began walking and he arrived at Hermione's door. He was confused. He didn't even like Hermione. Edmund turned away and began to walk away from the mahogany door, when he heard a blood curling shriek. The scream continued, with a start, Edmund charged to the door and found it locked. The screaming continued and Edmund pulled out his sword and jammed it in the door's crevice, the lock fell off and he ran in.

He expected to find a blood bath, to his surprise it was only Hermione, but she was screaming in horror, tearing at her arms, pounding at the walls as if she were on fire. Edmund ran towards her, he grabbed her arms and her waist and pulled her up. He looked into her eyes and was shocked to see blank brown eyes with a milky film over them instead of the intelligent, sharp, and expressive caramel color. Edmund called Hermione's name, but she did not seem to hear him. Edmund called for help as he felt Hermione go slack in his arms.

…...

When Hermione opened her eyes, instead of seeing her room, she saw Hogwarts. Everything around the castle was white, all the trees were gone, even the black lake was gone. All that was left was the ancient castle. Hermione walked towards the castle and walked through the gate. She entered the Great Hall, but oddly enough, it was empty. The tables were there, the food, even the house points. There was no one in sight. Hermione scrunched an eyebrow and continued walking. Hermione entered the hallways and they were also empty. Continuing her journey, Hermione would stop to peek in every classroom, hoping to see some form of life. There was nothing, not even a plant in sight. Hermione, however did not feel scared, she felt secure.

Hermione eventually walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady was not there. In her place was an empty canvas, which could be pulled apart. In the Common Room everything was in order from the last time Hermione had seen it. Even the fire was on. It was odd to see the normally busy Common Room completely empty.

Hermione made Hogwarts her home for a week. She would wake up, bathe, eat breakfast, as there always seemed to be an abundance of food, no matter the lack of living beings. After meals, she would explore Hogwarts, as she never had much time for it in the first place, she would read peacefully, and sleep. It would have been amazing, had not Hermione hated it. She hated the quiet, the lack of people bothering her to help them with their homework. She even missed Snape. Hermione was fed up with reading, she got up of the very squishy chintz chair she was occupying, and went off to the only place she had not went to. Dumbledore's Office.

When Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's Office, she somehow managed to enter without needing a password. Climbing the stairs, she thought she heard voices, when she stopped to get a better hearing, there was nothing. She got to the top of the stairs, took a deep breath and opened the doors. To her surprise, there, sitting around, sipping tea, was Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Fred, George, and Ginny. Hermione gaped, and felt her eyes open like fish. Everyone in the room turned towards her and smiled. Fred and George stood up from their seats and sandwiched Hermione between them.

"Glad you could make it Love." Fred said.

"Mind you, we didn't think you would."

"Probably stuck between all those books-"

"Thought we were going to waste away-"

"So we placed a bet you see-"

"Though everyone was so sure you would come-"

"One of us had to go against it-"

"Which reminds me, Fred, you own me five galleons, nine sickles, and three knuts."

Hermione looked at everyone. They were waiting for her?

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Well, as lovely as Fred and George make it to be, we are only here because you need us. Err… you're in danger and you needed us." Ron nodded somberly.

"What?"

Dumbledore answered this time. "Miss. Granger, your body is very sick. As you were dreaming, The White Witch managed to curse your dreams with a terrible illness, it is only cured by will power, which means you have to cure yourself. We are here for support."

"Mione, you need to get better, you need to live for those Pevensies." Ron added in. Hermione fixed her attention to him and felt guilty.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry! I-I-I betrayed you! I'm such a horrible person!" Hermione felt the tears skimming the surface of her eyes. Ron merely chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Mione, you're not perfect, no matter how hard you try. We weren't really working anyways. The only thing that upset me was that of all the people at Harry's party, you go kiss the _Ferret_, Malfoy! I would rather you kiss that tosser Edward, or whatever his name is." everyone nodded vigorously.

"Seriously Hermione, your standards are slipping."

"Yeah you really let yourself go." the Twins chimed in.

"How do you all know about Narnia?"

"We have been watching you, you may not see us, but we are, watching over you. We're in your heart." Ginny said for the first time. Yet again did Hermione feel the tears.

"Oh Ginny! I wasn't there for you, and I won't be there for your babies!" Hermione choked.

"That's alright, I would name them after you, but I wouldn't remember."

"What?"

"Once you landed in Narnia, you were basically erased from our memories, you can't come back. We wouldn't remember you. Sure, there's something missing, but if we saw you, we wouldn't remember."

"So you mean, I can't come back?" Hermione broke on the last word.

"No. you are needed in Narnia. The Pevensies need you." Dumbledore said.

"how? I think they were better off without me."

"You need to fight for them. Not just physically, Miss. Granger, emotionally, mentally, and magically."

"I have no wand, I have a limited use of wandless spells."

"That may be so, but you are nothing but resourceful, and you may be surprised Miss. Granger. Hurry, we have prolonged this too long, say your goodbyes and them you must wake up. They are missing you." there was no need to ask how 'they' were. Hermione walked to Fred and George first.

"You two have always gotten on my bad side, pushed my buttons like none other, pestered me till I wanted to hex you both so hard-"

"Now Granger, you have to say goodbyes-"

"Not hex us."

"Listen! I'm trying to talk! Like I was saying, even though you pushed me, you guys were two of the most brilliant people I have ever known. I'll miss you two so much, I could always count on you to give the world a smile. In the real world, you guys don't know me, just promise to keep making the world smile."

"Oh Granger, you're going to make us cry-"

"We solemnly swear."

Hermione gave them a hug, and moved on to Dumbledore. "Professor, you were brilliant, and could always give this sense of safety to me, and I'm sorry I didn't try harder."

"Miss. Granger, you did all you could, I'm glad to have known you." Hermione nodded and moved to Ginny.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to be there for your pregnancy, or your wedding, you're my best girlfriend.!" Ginny burst into rare tears and both women ran towards each other, sobbing and hugging each other. They held each and cried for a few minutes. They finally broke apart and Hermione moved towards Ron.

"We may have not been suited for each other romantically, but you'll always be my best friend terrified of spiders. I'll miss you Ron, I love you." Ron stood up and hugged Hermione.

"I love you too Mione." Hermione nodded and moved on to Harry, this goodbye was going to be the hardest. She walked towards Harry.

"Hermione you don't have to say it. This is not goodbye, we'll see each other soon enough." Harry's voice was a bit thick, as he had tears threatening to spill.

"Harry, oh Harry." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and held him. "I love you so much, my best friend, my little brother, I'll always love you, and I'll never ever forget you. I love you." Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. Everyone watched as the two embraced and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay Mione, I love you too. I love you so much. I'll miss you. I'll name whatever child I'm having Hermione."

Hermione reluctantly pulled away and kissed Harry on the cheek. She turned to Dumbledore. "What do I do?"

"I believe you just wake up. You have already fought off that curse. You see how long it took you to get here? You found yourself in a trance of some sort you were alone and reading your sense of uneasiness took you here, where you fought off that spell." Hermione smiled and as she felt the world she was in melt, she heard a few things.

"I love you Mione!"

"Bye! I'll miss you"

"Nice Arse Granger!"

"Fred! I wanted to say that!"

"We shall meet again soon Miss. Granger"

"Kiss Edmund! That sexual tension is a killer!"

…...

When Hermione awoke, she had been surprised of all the flowers everywhere. She was also surprised to see Edmund, dozing on the chair next to the bed Hermione was occupying.

"Err… King Edmund?" Her voice made the young king stir, he opened his eyes and blearily looked right at Hermione. He didn't seem to really see Hermione at all. It was a full thirty seconds before he realized Hermione was awake.

"You're awake!" Hermione looked taken back at the exuberance in his words. Edmund realized his mistake at once. "I mean, you're awake, great, now I can stop hearing Lucy whine about how she misses you, it was starting to get annoying." Hermione frowned.

"Stop." Edmund looked affronted. "Stop this right now! I know you don't like me, but you have

Got to stop being so rude! You are a king! Act like it1 be civil for Merlin's sake! I'll do the same in

Return. You have to see how our negativity is effecting others. So let's be civil. Please?" Hermione held her breath as she watched Edmund think it over. He gave out a loud sigh.

"Fine." Hermione gave him a smile for the first time. Edmund looked uncertain at first, but then he returned the smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now can you get out of bed? Lucy is dying to see you. Come to think of it, so is Peter, Susan and Caspian. You should see Susan, she looks huge! You've been out for a week almost two." Hermione gaped. She had been out that long? Immediately she got up out of the unfamiliar bed she was in. she stood up and instantly received a cramp.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Edmund looked like he could care less, but he had some speck of concern. Hermione whimpered and nodded she rubbed her leg.

"Yes, I just jumped out of bed too fast. Where am I?"

"The infirmary, I believe you are the first person with an illness not caused by war." Hermione nodded and opened her mouth when the door opened softly. In walked Lucy with a bed sheet and a tray of tea in her hands. She walked up to Edmund, not noticing Hermione.

"Edmund, here. Soon it'll be my turn to watch Hermione." Up close, one could see that Lucy was exhausted.

"No need to watch over Hermione anymore."

"Ed, don't be such a jerk. I know you dislike Hermione, but you can't just refuse to watch over her. What if she gets another seizure?" Hermione frowned,

Without thinking she uttered: "What seizure?" Lucy snapped to Hermione and she dropped her tea tray. The noise of breaking china caused the door to slam open with Peter, Susan, and Caspian.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lucy didn't speak. She let out a joyful scream and basically tackled Hermione out of her chair.

"You're awake!" Susan smiled happily.


	9. Chapter 9: the kiss

**Hey everyone! Sorry you haven't heard from me for a while. cases no connection or anything. I'm using my BFF's phone to do this. While she's at Water Polo practice. My phone should get connected Thursday, I don't know, I come back to that. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narni****a. I enjoy my freedom, so it will remain that way.**

**Hermione **felt as if she were living in an alternate reality. Lucy refused to let Hermione out of her sight. Peter was being oh-so-polite, and acting as if she a fragile piece of glass. Susan kept checking in on her. Constantly. Even Caspian was in on the plan. He offered to bring her books from the library. The most odd part was Edmund. He was being slightly civil, but he still acted as if Hermione was a nuisance.

Lucy was currently boring Hermione's ears off. Lucy kept going on and on about the ball Susan was going to have, as an engagement ball. Susan was fretting because now she was showing a little, as she was four and a half months along, and she insisted she had nothing to wear. Hermione sighed ave stretched out her arms.

"HERMIONE! " Lucy's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Well obviously, I asked if you had picked out a dress for Susan's ball. It's tomorrow." Lucy's voice had taken a bit of amusement. Her eyes were slightly laughing, and her lips were in a small smile.

"No, I haven't picked, but I'm sure I'll find something, I have many dresses." Hermione rapidly added the last bit. She had seen Lucy lean forward excitedly and open her mouth. Now the young queen slouched in her chair and pouted. "I will need help on my hair and makeup though."

Lucy instantly brightened up, her smile wide. "Okay!"

Hermione stood up from the chair. "Well, that's settled, I'm hungry. Shall we go eat?" Lucy frowned slightly, she wanted to eat, but she wasn't done embroidering.

"You go ahead. I'll meet up with you in a bit." Hermione nodded and left the room. As soon as she saw the door close, Lucy turned to Susan. "Does Hermione different to you?"

Susan nodded. "She's more reserved, quiet. She won't tell is what happened, in her past, her dream. As much as I have grown to like Hermione, I can't seem to shake off the feeling that she's hiding something from us."

Lucy frowned. Susan had a point. Since Hermione had gotten better, she had been closed off, a lot more reluctant to associate with her siblings.

"I think she's hiding something, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Even if I have to trick it out of her. "

Susan gaped. "Lucy! You'll lose Hermione's trust!" Lucy nodded, but she snorted.

"How can I trust her if she won't tell me? I won't judge her! She'll always be my friend! Friends don't keep secrets. I don't even know her birthday! She keeps telling me, it's too dangerous. What is that supposed to mean?" Susan shrugged and furrowed her eyebrows.

Hermione frowned. Lucy kept asking her questions. it got annoying when Lucy kept asking Hermione what happened while she was asleep. The only Pevensie that didn't care was Edmund. He calmy informed her that she could stop being an attention queen, and that he wasn't going to treat her any different.

At the moment, Edmund and Hermione were in the library, but for entirely different reasons. Edmund was reading and working on battle strategies, while Hermione was living one. Trying to get away from Lucy. Hermione turned to her left and glanced around. The coast was clear. She let out a sigh and smiled. Hermione opened her book and started reading. It was about half an hour later when Edmund looked up.

"What in the world are you looking at? You keep glancing around as if something is out to get you." Hermione looked right at him. Edmund looked slightly irritated.

"Your sister Lucy. She keeps following me around the castle, hoping to catch me and interrogate me about the time i was half dead, half asleep." Edmund scoffed at this, Hermione glared at him, who did he think he was? Edmund had no right to laugh. Lucy was a hostile threat.

"You're safe here, Lucy would never step a foot in the library." As soon as those words escaped his mouth, there was a banging at the library doors. Edmund got up from the chair irritated and almost stomped to the door, he yanked it open and there stood Lucy.

"Ed, is Hermione there? I need to ask her something." Hermione could see the back of Edmund, she nervously bit at her lip. Was he going to rat her out? Throw her to the lions?

"No. I haven't seen her all morning, if you do though, tell her she has atrocious hair." Hermione could clearly hear the drawl in Edmund's voice. The lie was extraordinarily convincing.

"okay, but don't be so mean to her!" Hermione saw Edmund close the door and walk back, shhe was grateful for the lie, but the hair bit? He could have let that part out. She stood up to where Edmund was, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when she stopped short. It the hit her. Edmund was being nice, he protected her, lied to his sister for her. Hermione saw Edmund in a different light.

"Yes? Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there looking at me?" Hermione looked into Edmund's eyes, they were a mix of confusion and irritation. Hermione knew what she had to do. She pulled all her Gryffindor courage, she leaned in and did the only thing that was right to do. Hermione kissed Edmund.


End file.
